An example of a conventional speaker structure has an opening in front of the shell and a magnetic circuit at the back. A sound coil is positioned at the center of the magnetic circuit. A resonance film is adhered between the opening of the shell and the sound coil. When the conventional speaker is used for a long time, the heat generated will deteriorate the adhesive. Although the conventional speaker generates sound with quality, the assembly size of the conventional speaker is large. If the speaker is used in a corresponding video displaying product, the size of the speaker must be reduced.
However, based on the design of the conventional speaker structure, there is a minimum height limitation for the speaker to provide effective resonance.
Taiwan Utility Model Patent No. M401942 discloses a speaker structure, which provides a bottom cylinder having flow guiding pieces. The flow guiding pieces are positioned at the surface of the bottom cylinder such that air flows in the video displaying product or in the speaker may flow through the air flow channels formed by the flow guiding pieces to enhance low frequency sound effect. However, the effect generated in this patent is not significant.
Based on the deficiencies of the related art, the invention provides a speaker structure, which forms the resonance film and the speaker body integrally by injection molding to solve the problem of deterioration of the adhesive due to heat generated. According to the invention, the speaker structure forms a sealed sound chamber by combining the speaker body, the resonance body and the at least one sound guiding portion. Thus, the speaker body generates a front sound wave and a guiding sound wave, structure enabling extension of the sound wave towards low frequency range and enhancing low frequency sound effect